Just My Luck
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: InuYasha agrees to go home w Kagome, there when they're having fun, a crazy old lady comes...poor InuYasha...poor old lady...(Title WILL change, InuKag maybe SanMir if i get there...)
1. Inuyasha's love for nooodles and Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….or the old lady….I don't WANT to own her o.OU

* * *

"So you want to leave again?"

"I just want to take a _break_ InuYasha!"

"You're running away again!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"SIT!"

InuYasha slammed on the ground with a moan. Kagome kneeled next to him.

"I have a great idea!" She said, leaning backwards as he got up, placing her elbow in his back. He slammed back down onto the ground. He glared at her from under his hair. "Why don't you come with me!" she suggested.

"And why would I want to do that?" he questioned.

"'cause I know how much you hate it when I'm gone…"

"We're just losing precious time!"

Kagome ignored him. "And then there's that boy Hojo, you never know what would happen if we were let alone…"

"That idiot?"

"And then you'll always know where I am…"

Inuyasha just mumbled.

"So how about it."

"Fine."

"Great!" Kagome said jumping up. "And for that I just wont say sit as often!"

A thud was heard around the forest as Inuyasha slammed into the ground

"Aren't you coming Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning around. "Oh, sorry!" she gasped, holding her hands to her face. "Here, I'll help you."

He glared at her as she pulled him up. "Come on, I'll cook you some noodles if we get there in time."

His ears perked up at this and he followed her down the well willingly, almost pushing her.

* * *

Wow, I'll write more today, it should get……..interesting……….

Till Next Time  
Aria


	2. The Evil Hag

Disclaimer: Don't own anything InuYasha like or…the lady shudder

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha climbed out of the well. Inuyasha practically dragged her along, just to get to the noodles. Kagome just rolled her eyes and let him drag her. When they got to the kitchen he sat down patiently and watched her make the water.

"Here you go InuYasha, Merry Christmas."

"Christmas? What's that?"

"Never mind, just eat." Kagome said, pushing the bowl towards him. He grabbed it and started to eat it hungrily.

Sota jogged down the stairs, avoiding the mess of toys that he had left there. "Oh hey sis, your back. And you brought Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped mid slurp to glance at Sota, before going back to eating.

"I'm going over to Mika's, this new girl in school, but mom says I can go only if someone goes with me and now that you're here…."

Inuyasha burped and slid the bowl away, sparkling clean.

"Wow, he eats fast…" Sota mentioned. "But as I was saying…"

"I don't know…what do you say Inuyasha?"

"Whatever." He said, lost in Ramen land.

"Please?"

Kagome couldn't ignore her brothers big eyes. "Alright, we'll go. Come on Inuyasha!"

* * *

Sota jogged down the road a little ahead of the pair. Five minutes from the house, Inuyasha just snapped out of his little day dream. "Where are we going Kagome?"

"To Sota's 'friends' house remember?"

"No." Inuyasha said grumpily.

* * *

"Sota! SOTA!" Kagome called to her brother, far ahead of her.

"What?" her brother stopped and looked back.

"I saw a small ditch (river like thing that holds water when it runs by.) iced over back there. Inuyasha and I will be down there, you can find us if you need us!"

"Ok!" Sota called and continued jogging.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Come on!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha hand and started running a little ways back. They came to a bridge with a small stream like thing iced over. "It fills with water when it rains or snows you see," Kagome explained. "And when it ices over we can go skating!" she propped herself up onto the fence and jumped down lightly. "come on!" she called.

Inuyasha jumped over the fence to and landed, slipping and sliding along.

"What in the seven hes?"

Kagome stared laughing. Inuyasha tried to run over to her, "What are you laughing abou…..ow." He never quite made it as he fell face first on the ice.

Kagome was now doubled up in laughter. She was laughing so hard that she stumbled backwards and landed on her behind.

"I'll save you Kagome!" InuYasha said, running towards Kagome, who had managed to stand again. He came barreling at her despite her calling, "Inuyasha, stop!"

He hit her full force and they both fell onto the ice, sliding some ways down.

"ow." Kagome muttered, rubbing her head. "What did you do that for Inuyasha? Get off of me!"

Inuyasha tried to get up but wound up falling down on the ice. Kagome was laughing….until she heard a voice.

"What are you doing down there young'ns? You aint supposed to be there! You all could get hurt. That's my job to keep you away!" The old lady who was leaning over the fence from her house and the ditch.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Kagome said. "We were just having fun…"

"Ye shouldn't be down there in the ditch! Its my job to make sure no one gets hurt! I'm the captain of this here ditch!"

Inuyasha, who had just gotten up, noticed Kagome being verbally tormented by this woman. 'I'll take car of her!' he thought. "Iron reaver, soul steal…"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT boy!" Inuyasha thudded down into the ground, spraying ice everywhere, and leaving a mark that Kagome would surely fill with water and leave an impression of a body.

"See what I mean? Now I must call the police and send over them for you all damaging this here ditch! Oh, how they'll get you all!" The frail old lady turned and walked away into her house, slamming the door. As she did so, some icicles were knocked loose from the bridge over the ditch.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

However Kagome didn't hear them, for the icicles started landing all around her, and some even hit her. Her vision blanked and all she heard was Inuyasha screaming her name, as sheer pain over took her.

* * *

Dun Dun dun!

Nyahahaha hope you liked it!

Till Next Time  
Aria


End file.
